


satellite to satellite

by apostolosian (mercutioes)



Series: alyosha/hadrian/rosana [3]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Skype Sex, kinda??? a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/apostolosian
Summary: they find ways to close the distance while alyosha's away





	satellite to satellite

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by simcha and kavi on the discord! this got away from me and also i wanted it in my hadralyana series, so here it is! alyosha is a big sl*t and i love him
> 
> title is from "digital get down" by n*sync because why the fuck not

The camera is a little grainy, a little off-kilter, but Alyosha is clear on the screen, centered on his hotel room’s bed.   His hair is unbraided, falling like water over his bare shoulders and chest, bright blond streaked with silver.  He's been gone for three weeks now, off at some church conference to talk about his new book.  They're both very proud of him, of course, but the separation has been hard on all of them.  Hence, the email they received this morning with an attached video titled only with a winking emoticon (Alyosha's favorite).

Hadrian’s breath catches at the sight of Alyosha, heart aching from missing him.  Rosana’s hand clenches on his thigh where they sit together cross-legged on the bed – she’s clearly in the same boat.  They both jump a little when Alyosha speaks, his voice tinny over the laptop speakers but still sweet as anything.

“My loves,” he says, smile beatific on his lips.  “I miss you so much.”  His hand rests on his bare thigh, tracing patterns into the skin absently, and Hadrian’s eyes are drawn to the motion.

“I hope you’ve been treating each other well while I’m gone,” Alyosha continues, hand drawing higher until he’s stroking up his own hip.  “I think about you all the time, about how much I miss your warmth.”  His fingers trail up his stomach.  "Your hands."  Up his throat to his mouth, dragging his fingertips over his Cupid's bow.  "Your lips."

Rosana strokes up Hadrian's thigh, pace matching Alyosha’s hand on the screen – he’s unsure if it’s unconscious or intentional, but he gasps either way, leaning into her.

“I hope you’ve been good for her, Hadrian,” says Alyosha, and his words send a jolt through Hadrian’s entire body.  He watches rapt as Alyosha runs his hand down his chest, further until he’s resting his fingers just above his clit, stroking slowly.

“You know, I have a lot of fantasies, but one keeps nagging at me while I’m away from you,” Alyosha muses, voice serene and low, two fingers dipping in to swirl at his own wetness which glints on the screen.  “In it, Rosana is behind you, Hadrian, holding you tight so you can’t move.”

Rosana’s arms snake around his waist, pulling him into her, and Hadrian inhales sharply.  He’s already half-hard, just from Alyosha’s words and his wife’s strong arms and he can’t believe how firm a hold these two have on him.

A gasp from the speakers as Alyosha circles his clit with slick fingers, slow and steady.

“Rosana, you kiss down his neck just the way he likes.”  She does, light and teasing, her lips just barely grazing the side of his neck and making him shiver hard in her arms.  “Mark him for me, Rosana, somewhere that he won’t be able to hide it.”  A hard bite where his neck meets his shoulder and Hadrian keens, wants to let his eyes slipped closed but then he’d miss Alyosha throwing his head back and speeding the motion of his fingers with a soft moan.

Hadrian bites his lip as Rosana sucks at the mark and makes sure it’ll take _days_ to fade, the sting of it shooting like lightning straight down to his cock, straining against his sweatpants.

“ _Mm_ , I keep thinking about the sounds you make when she teases you, Hadrian,” says Alyosha from the screen, breath coming fast as he strokes himself off.  “The noises you make when you’re too far gone to even _think_ to try and hold them in.  Those are my – _ah!_ My favorite, love, when you can’t even speak because we’ve wrecked you so well.”

Alyosha is close now, Hadrian can tell, his cheeks flushed pink and his words littered with short, sharp gasps.  Rosana takes that moment to sneak her hand under Hadrian’s waistband, strokes him rough and fast and makes him cry out the way Alyosha loves.

“ _God_ , I wish it were your mouth on me, Hadrian,” gasps Alyosha, fingers frantic on his swollen clit.  Hadrian can’t tear his eyes away, even as he approaches his own peak.  “You look so good on your knees for me… _fuck_ , I miss you both, so much, so… _fuck!_ ”

And Alyosha is coming, coming for them halfway across the world and the sight of him bearing down on his own fingers, the knowledge that he missed them enough to record this – it all has Hadrian leaning into Rosana, coming with a shout all over her fingers and himself.  He feels dirty in the best of ways, trapped between his wife and his lover on the screen in front of him, come staining his sweatpants and Alyosha's heavy breaths rattling through the speakers.  He can feel Rosana’s hardness against the small of his back as he sinks into her heavily.

On screen, Alyosha makes a contented noise, stretches his arms up catlike above his head and sighs.  His fingers are still shiny with his own wetness and, as Hadrian and Rosana watch rapt, he slowly brings them to his own lips, smears his slick on his bottom lip and licks it off a moment later.  Rosana whines behind Hadrian, and Alyosha laughs as if he had actually heard her.

“Hadrian,” Alyosha says, “take care of our girl, won’t you?”  He grins and crawls closer to the camera.  “I’ll see you both soon.”  The video ends and Hadrian turns in Rosana’s arms, takes in her flushed cheeks and blown pupils.  She smirks at him, scoots up the bed until she’s laying back against the pillows and lifts her skirt.

“You heard him,” she says.  “Get over here.”

And Hadrian does exactly what he’s told.

**Author's Note:**

> "(You may be) Twenty thousand miles away, but I can see ya  
> And baby, baby you can see me  
> Digital, digital get down (get down) just what we need  
> We can get together naturally  
> (We can) We can get together on the digital screen."  
> -N*Sync


End file.
